The Family
by springyeol
Summary: Potret keluarga bahagia Ayah Namjoon, Papih Chanyeol, dan Bapak Daehyun. Disertai istri-istri (uke) cantik dan jagoan-jagoan mereka. [ BTS x EXO x BAP . namjin x chanbaek x daejae family ft. vkook, yoonmin, meanie. bxb, mpreg? sedikit humor ] ch. 2 muncul gaes.
1. Kenalan Dulu

**The Family**

namjin, vkook, yoonmin, chanbaek, daejae, meanie

male slash, boy x boy, mpreg? bahasa kurang baku/?

Disclaimer: own nothing but the plot. Jika menemukan kesamaan hanyalah kebetulan belaka.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo, Assalamualaikum, halo! Kali ini diriku hadir dengan membawa cerita seputar kehangatan keluarga(?). Aslinya aku terinspirasi dari banyak akun2 fantastis yang udah terlebih dulu membuat fanfic bergenre family ini, mereka sangat menginspirasi aku ehehehe. Tapi aku ngga ngeplagiat, bila ada kesamaan nama atau alur cerita itu murni kebetulan :")

.

.

.

Yaudah, yuk kenalan sama pemeran2nya!

.

.

.

Yang pertama ada potret keluarga bahagia, sakinah, mawardah, warohmah, yaitu keluarga Ayah Namjoon dan Bunda Seokjin yang dikaruniai tiga buah hati. Mereka tinggal di rumah bergaya minimalis modern tapi luas (maunya apa yaudahlah, ya) dengan cat tembok warna-warna pastel, risol, bala-bala bertema pink unyu. Sebenernya nih, Namjoon sama Seokjin itu sama-sama pernikahan yang kedua. Aslinya mereka berdua udah duda dan janda beranak satu.

Jadi awalnya Seokjin nikah sama seorang ganteng yang tidak perlu dipublikasikan, menghasilkan satu anak yang putih seputih salju, dan bibirnya merah semerah darah namanya Yoongi. Tapi baru Yoongi berumur 2 tahun suaminya Seokjin yang berprofesi sebagai polisi lalu lintas itu harus mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya. Sedih banget lah Seokjin waktu itu ditinggal suami dan udah beranak satu.

Kalau Namjoon beda lagi, dia yang ninggalin istri lamanya setelah dikaruniai satu buah hati bernama Hoseok yang hiperaktif banget, tapi selalu bisa bikin good mood. Alesannya karena Namjoon diselingkuhi sang mantan istri, katanya sih selingkuhannya lebih bisa jaga barang biar ngga dirusakin mulu sama Namjoon. Ih, sebel.

Setahun setelahnya, mereka berdua dipertemukan oleh takdir. Namjoon langsung suka begitu ngeliat Seokjin (panggil Jin aja lah ya, kepanjangan) lagi momong Yoongi yang berusia 3 tahun di gendongannya yang lagi ngences. Keliatan luar biasa mempesonanya gitu di mata Namjoon. Langsung aja Namjoon gercep pdkt-in janda seksi itu sebelum bapak-bapak di komplek mereka yang statusnya duda maupun beristri genit-genitin Jin.

Ngga lama, mereka akhirnya memutuskan buat nikah. Abis udah umur segitu mau ngapain lagi coba, pacaran kaya anak bocah nanti ujungnya malah ngedosa bareng-bareng ngasilin bocah, ya kan. Waktu nikah itu bulan Agustus, pas 17an, si Yoongi umurnya 3 tahun lebih dan Hoseok 2 tahun. Tapi mereka udah ngerti lomba makan kerupuk.

Gatau apa Bunda Jin gampang dijebol atau Ayah Namjoon yang subur banget, awal tahun Bunda udah ngandung lagi. Dan 9 bulan setelahnya lahirnya adek baru yang dikasih nama Jungkook. Lengkap sudahlah kebahagiaan keluarga ini.

Namun kebahagiaan tidak akan lepas dari berbagai rintangan. Seperti awalnya hubungan Yoongi dan Hoseok. Yoongi yang suka pasang muka jutek atau datar aslinya mah ngga suka banget sama kehadiran Hoseok. Dia nganggep Hoseok suka cari muka Bundanya dengan cara kayang di depan sang Bunda atau narik2 baju Bunda bilang dia mencret. Hebat sih anak 2 tahun udah bisa kayang. Yoongi selalu pasang muka bete kalau waktunya tidur trus tiba-tiba si Hoseok ikutan tidur bareng dia dan Bundanya. Walhasil mereka ditempatin sekamar soalnya kata Ayah udah gede jadi harus bisa bobo sendiri.

Oh iya, Yoongi juga awalnya sempet ngga suka tuh sama Ayah karena udah ngerebut Bundanya. Tapi semuanya berubah semenjak si Ayah waktu masa pdkt suka main terus bawain cd Jay-Z, Timbaland, Coolio, atau yah Chris Brown yang bikin anak 3 tahun itu jingkrak-jingkrak sambil komat kamit megang wortel cemilan Hoseok. Pura-puranya jadi yang nyanyi. Sejak saat itu Yoongi selalu nunggu2 kedatangan Namjoon.

Tapi akhirnya dia dan Hoseok jadi deket banget, kok. Awal mulanya gara-gara Bundanya diajak pergi fitting baju sama calon Ayahnya. Yoongi sama Hoseok diajak ikut. Sesampenya di sana Yoongi langsung bete, dia gasuka dicuil-cuil terus pipinya sama mba-mba baju (kata Yoongi).

"Bunn! Yoongi ngga suka dicuil2 trus sama mba-mba baju!" protesnya saat (calon) keluarga itu sedang fitting baju mempelai wani- mempelai uke.

Si Bunda ketawa gemes denger protesan anak sulungnya. Yoongi emang kalo udah protes itu gemesin banget. Baru aja dia mau jawab tiba-tiba Hoseok yang dari tadi sibuk sama mainan kudanya langsung nyamber,

"Nanti Hociki hajal yang cuka ganggu kaka Unggi!" Hoseoknya pasang kuda-kuda siap mau tawuran gitu sambil pasang muka serem.

Gemes banget bayanginnya aja.

Sang Ayah yang rambutnya lagi disemir ikutan cekikikan dengerinnya. Bundanya tertawa pelan sambil hatinya seneng banget ternyata dirinya dan Yoongi udah diterima sama Hoseok yang bentar lagi bakal jadi anak keduanya.

Gatau kenapa omongannya Hoseok bikin hati Yoongi mencelos. Dia tuh gapernah ngerasain gimana punya saudara, gimana perasaan dilindungi sama yang bukan Bundanya. Jujur aja saat itu Yoongi mau nangis tapi dia mikir kalo Usher ngga gampang nangis jadi dia gajadi nangis biar sama kaya Usher. Tanpa diduga-duga Yoongi senyum kecil abis itu main-mainin kepala Hoseok.

"Ya Hosiki! Nanti kita hajar bareng-bareng!"

Bundanya meringis, gamau anak-anaknya jadi preman.

.

.

.

Kalau Hoseok pas tau Ayahnya mau nikah lagi dia langsung jungkir balik seneng. Sebenernya dia ngga ngerti, tapi si Ayah bilang kalau dia nanti bakalan punya ibu yang suka masakin dia tempura wortel. Hoseok suka banget ngemil wortel, makanya dia sering dipanggil kuda sama temen-temennya bahkan sama Ayahnya sendiri. Ngga ding, si Ayah cuma suka beliin dia mainan bentuk kuda gitu malahan dibeliin figur kuda yang gede banget mirip aslinya cuma buat Hoseok seneng.

Hoseok tipe anak yang gabisa diem, kalau dia diem berarti dia sariawan, eeknya ngga keluar, atau nginjek eek ayam di jalan. Laper aja dia ngga diem, malah makin berisik. Mencret juga dia ngga diem, malah lari-larian. Tapi biar begitu dia itu anak yang paling memancar aura kegantengannya. Panggilannya Hosiki, dia sering banget ikutan sok ngerti obrolan orang tua walau ujungnya dia dipanggil ganteng sama ibu-ibu komplek. Malah pernah ada beberapa ibu-ibu hamil nyamperin Bunda sama Hoseok yang lagi main ayunan di taman cuma buat ngusap-ngusap kepala Hoseok, biar anaknya nanti ganteng kaya Hoseok.

.

.

Kalo Yoongi malah tipe yang gabisa gak diem. Diem mulu kerjaannya. Kalo kata anak jaman sekarang mah pelor, nempel molor. Di mana ada tempat empuk di situ Yoongi molor. Kalo misalnya lagi quality time nonton tipi bareng sekeluarga Yoongi pasti tiduran di karpet pake bantal sambil meluk guling gambar kumamonnya. Dan gaboleh ada yang ikutan tiduran bareng dia, Jungkook sekalipun. Tapi si Ayah suka iseng sih, suka ikutan boboan di samping Yoongi yang akibatnya anak itu teriak-teriak kesempitan, badan Ayahnya kan gede, ngga sadar diri gitu?

Yoongi nih ya kalau ngomong irit tapi sekalinya ngomong bawel banget ngga ditakar. Misalnya kalau tiap pagi mau sekolah, dia udah masuk SD, Hoseok masih TK nol besar, Jungkook masih ngerangkak, dia pasti pasang muka datar no komen sama sekali. Tapi kalau udah ngomong bahkan Ayah Bundanya akan takjub dengan kecepatan bicara Yoongi satu helaan nafas.

"Bunda cepet dong kan aku ngga mau telat! Ayah cepetan keluarin mobil! Hosiki jangan lama ngunyahnya nanti kakak tinggal! Dedek jangan ngencesin buku ipa kakak dong!"

Kira-kira kaya gitu. Dan semakin parah ketika Yoongi udah masuk SD dan anak itu belajar banyak kata-kata baru.

"Ih Ayah, Yoongi ngga mau pake warna pink! Aku kan swag,"

Waktu Ayahnya beliin jagoan-jagoannya baju seragaman, biar lucu, Yoongi tiba-tiba protes. Dan belajar dari mana dia kata swag itu :(

Usut punya diusut, ternyata kakak kelas Yoongi di SD yang udah kelas 5 namanya Jiyong itu yang nularin kata swag ke Yoongi. Tapi Jiyong gapernah bilang kok ke Yoongi kalau warna pink itu ngga swag.

Alhasil Yoongi tetep aja pake warna pink walau mukanya misuh-misuh gitu. Si dedek mah ketawa-ketawa bahagia aja, dia kira kakaknya main-main muka sama dia.

.

.

Yang terakhir ada Jungkook. Si dedek manis, imut nan montok menggemaskan ini baru aja setahun umurnya. Ngomongnya masih 'dadada' kaya password Mark Zuckeberg. Panggilannya Kookie, Kuku, dedek, Ncul (ini yang manggil Hosiki karena kata dia Kookie itu Ucul banget) panggil aja dek Kuki.

Kelahiran dek ncul ini langsung ngebuat kedua kakaknya melek dan jadi protektif banget ke dedeknya. Yoongi aja pas dek ncul lahir dia langsung ngelarang semua orang deketin dedeknya tanpa cuci tangan pakai sabun dett*l. Terus megang adeknya gaboleh lebih dari 3 detik, kalo lebih dari itu Yoongi bakal usir-usirin orang-orangnya.

Hoseok ngga jauh beda, tapi bedanya dia ngga sampe segalak Yoongi. Dia suka banget merhatiin muka dedeknya, lagi megap, lagi mangap, lagi bersin, lagi melongo, dan yang paling gemes itu kalo kedua tangan sama kaki kecilnya yang masih dibungkus kaos tangan dan kaki khusus bayi itu gerak-gerak lincah ngeliat muka kakaknya. Tangannya gapai-gapai muka sang kakak, pengen disentuh.

Waktu dek ncul ngerangkak pertama kali cuma ada Hoseok saksi matanya. Kakak Yoongi lagi bobo di samping mereka tapi emang namanya Yoongi kalo bobo ngga mau diganggu dan ngga bisa diganggu. Jadi Hoseok teriak-teriak waktu adeknya ngesot-ngesot ke belakang. Iya, dek Kuki ngerangkaknya jalan ke belakang, ngga ke depan sampe mentok pintu.

Kebiasaan dek Kuki satu lagi setelah bisa ngesot ke belakang itu ngambil senter terus dipukul-pukul ke pintu sambil ngoceh-ngoceh "Da! Ntu!" abis itu ketawa cekikikan lucu khas bayi. Ayah Bundanya sih gemes banget sama kebiasaan dek ncul yang baru, tapi mereka bisa kewalahan kalau tiba-tiba dek ncul udah gaada trus taunya udah ngesot ke belakang sambil mainan senter. Kadang senternya suka disorotin ke muka kak Hosiki, trus kak Hosiki pura-pura jadi monster kuda. Ngga serem sih, dek ncul aja ketawa-ketawa. Cuma kak Yoongi suka kesel pengen nyubit kedua adeknya, abisnya lucu banget.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga kedua ada sekitar satu gang dari keluarga pertama, yakni keluarga Papih Chanyeol dan Mamih Baekhyun. Mereka punya banyak anak dari berbagai suami. Eh ngga kok, jadi ceritanya mamih Baek hampir sama kaya Bunda Jin. Baekhyun itu janda beranak satu juga, janda dari seorang lelaki ganteng bernama Daehyun. Anaknya namanya Taehyung yang nurun kegantengan bapaknya tapi juga kecabean ibunya. Ngga ding.

Bedanya mereka itu cerai baik-baik banget, walaupun saat itu Daehyun udah nikah lagi sama Youngjae dan ngehasilin anak sipit, berpipi tembem yang seumuran sama Taehyung, namanya Jimin. Malah mereka ini sekarang satu atap dua pasangan. Chanyeol-Baekhyun dan Daehyun-Youngjae. Ini baru namanya toleransi.

.

.

Papih Chanyeol itu jenis papih yang gantengnya naujubilah. Kalau aja ngga suka gendong Taehyung pasti dikira masih bujangan. Dia cinta pertamanya mamih Baek yang akhirnya nikah belum lama ini. Taehyung masih berusia sekitar 3 tahun dan jeleknya masih suka ngempeng. Untung giginya ngga tonggos tuh. Chanyeol ini tipe bapak sayang anak banget dan ngejaga anaknya biar ngga berada dalam didikan yang salah. Juga ngejaga biar anaknya ngga suka mainin eyeliner mamihnya kaya si Bambam, buah hatinya yang baru lahir hasil bersama Baekhyun. Masih bayi tapi suka nyomot-nyomot eyeliner.

.

.

Kalau Bapak Daehyun dan Umi Youngjae itu tipe pasangan yang iya-iya ngga-ngga. Maksudnya, kalau emang mau ya bilang iya kalau ngga mau bilang ngga. Terbukti waktu Chanyeol nawarin mereka tinggal bareng di rumah gedong miliknya hasil ngeband (iya, Chanyeol anak band terkenal yang udah pensiun gara-gara dia nikah) si pasangan itu langsung ngangguk. Ngga tau deh Chanyeol kalau bahaya ngga tuh ngumpulin istri sama mantan suaminya dalam satu rumah. Tapi hasilnya aman-aman aja, soalnya mereka emang udah mutusin buat pisah.

Kerjaan Bapak Dae itu gantiin galon aer buat minum orang-orang rumah. Trus suka ngangkutin beras belanjaan para istri. Pantesan aja dia suka ngeluh encok. Kalau kerjaan Umu Youngjae tiap Subuh nyetel channel dari Mekkah, live sholat Isya (perbedaan waktu). Abis itu dengerin ceramah Mamah Dedeh, curhat dongg yang kadang bikin jiwa nyabe Baekhyun sadar. Eh jam 8 nonton inbok + gosip bareng Mamih Baekhyun. Namanya juga ibu-ibu.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin, dua jagoan keluarga cabe ajaib ini sangat dijauhkan dari sifat kecabean para ibu. Bapak Dae sebagai bapak biologis kedua anak ini selalu ngajak dua curutnya main bola di taman depan rumah keluarga Ayah Namjoon. Yang suka diteriakin 'BERISIK!' sama anak gadis Namjoon bernama Yoongi. Ya gimana ngga berisik, wong mainnya jam 6 pagi. Sekalian jogging atau sepedaan gitu biar anak-anaknya sehat.

Kegiatan itu seminggu sekali ganti ayah, jadi minggu ini sama Bapak Dae minggu depan sama Papih Yeol. Kadang kalau sama Papih Yeol anak-anaknya suka diajak ke gym terdekat trus ngangkat-ngangkat barbel. Yang paling jago sih si Jimin ngangkat 1 kg barbel padahal masjh 3 tahun. Kalau si Taehyung ngangkat dosa mamihnya aja kali ya. Canda ding, dia mulai bisa juga kok, tapi kalau sama Bapak Dae doang, dia masih suka jaim di depan Papih Yeol.

Ya Tuhan, keluarga idaman banget.

.

.

Ngga lama setelah kelahiran Bambam si Mamih Baek hamil lagi. Rajin banget sampe-sampe ngga pada tau anak-anaknya ada berapa.

Bayi baru ini namanya Mingyu. Dari lahir aja udah ganteng dan nurunin bakat Papih Yeol tingginya. Hamdalah ngga bantet kaya mamihnya.

Si Taehyung seneng banget dapet adek lagi. Adeknya kali ini kemasannya bakalan manly-manly gimana gitu, beda sama Bambam. Tiap hari pulang dari TK nol besar kerjaannya cuma nyamperin dedek Gyu terus nyubit-nyubit pipinya. Dedek Mingyu giginya gingsul, manis banget tapi setiap Taehyung bilang dia manis deh dek Gyu langsung ngegigit jarinya.

.

.

Oh iya, jadi Bapak Dae itu asli Minang-Korea dan dijodohin sama Mamih Baek yang juga keturunan Minang, pernikahan adat gitu. Jadi jangan heran kalau dari kediaman mereka suka kecium bau rendang tiap bulan. Dikirain mau dibagi-bagi ke tetangga kan, gataunya ngga. Paling bagi ke keluarga Namjoon doang gara-gara anak-anak perjakanya rewel minta kalau dek ncul sama kak Hosiki dan kak Yoongi dibagi juga.

Panggilan Taehyung itu uda, uda Tae. Kalau Jimin dipanggilnya ajo, ajo Jimin atau ajo Jim, asal jangan ajojing. Kalau Bambam sih katanya mau dipanggil uda juga tapi ngga cocok, jadi dia dipanggil uni aja. Ngga ding, Bambam dianggep seumuran sama Mingyu jadi ngga dipanggil kakak.

Hubungan dua keluarga ini deket banget. Saking deketnya si Jimin suka manggil-manggil Yoongi jadi uni Yoongi. Yoongi mah ngga ngerti, dia kira itu swag jadinya dia iya aja dipanggil uni sama Jimin. Tunggu sampai Yoongi tahu kebenarannya.

Si Tae suka ngusel-ngusel sama dek ncul. Dia bilang sih dia suka sama bau-bau bayi gitu tapi selalu bilang Bambam bau ketek. Kalau Mingyu kurang empuk dan montok jadinya dia ngga terlalu suka ngusel. Kalau dek ncul ini pas banget. Mana suka dicium-ciumin saking gemesnya. Kak Hosiki kadang suka ngiri, dia sebenernya ngga rela kalo dek nculnya dicium-cium orang lain. Tapi semenjak dia dikasih tempura wortel setiap kali Taehyung main akhirnya dia gapapa deh berbagi adek sama Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

Semua kebahagiaan itu berubah semenjak kedatangan seorang pengantin muda yang dikaruniai seorang anak pindah ke sebelah rumah mereka.

.

.

.

"Ayaaaah! Dek Uji mirip Yoongi, boleh kita rawat dia? Dek Uji juga swag!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc?


	2. Bag I

**The Family**

namjin, vkook, yoonmin, chanbaek, daejae, meanie

male slash, boy x boy, mpreg? bahasa kurang baku/?

Disclaimer: own nothing but the plot. Jika menemukan kesamaan hanyalah kebetulan belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu pagi kesiang-siangan sekitar pukul 11 waktu setempat di kediaman keluarga Namjoon. Bunda keliatan lagi nyuapin dedek bubur bayi yang rasanya datar, begitu kata kak Hosiki yang sempet nyicip bubur dedek. Lagaknya begitu telaten, meski si dedek kalau ngunyah belepotan sampe ke leher-lehernya, beruntung Bunda selalu siap sedia memasangkan celemek bayi yang gambarnya beda-beda tiap hari, hari ini pake gambar tweety.

Di sebelah Bunda ada kak Yoongi yang lagi sibuk mewarnai majalah _Rolling Stone_ -nya Ayah. Padahal edisi limited tuh, bisa nangis Ayah nanti kalau tau majalahnya dicoret-coret kak Yoongi pake pensil warna 24 warna yang dua ujungnya bisa dipake dan ada bonus kuasnya. Keliatan seneng banget itu bocah 5 tahun jalan 6 tahun pas lagi ngewarnai.

Si dedek ncul lagi disuapin Bunda di atas _baby walker-_ nya yang warna merah. Terus di mejanya banyak banget mainan, termasuk marakas bayi yang bunyinya 'kincring kincring' kalo diputer-puter. Si dedek pasti langsung sumringah ngedenger suara kincring sambil nepok-nepok tangan ke atas meja baby walker.

Ayah sama kak Hosiki lagi gaada di rumah, jalan-jalan ke kids station, modus si kak Hosiki biar dibeliin robot anjing yang kalo dipegang jatoh terus ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Persis Hosiki. Si Ayah mana bisa nolak keinginan jagoannya itu, jadilah mereka pergi berdua doang karena Bunda gamau ketinggalan uttaran spesial nanti siang. Kalo kak Yoongi emang mager. Kayanya itu Ayah-anak gaakan pulang sebelum Ashar.

"Kookie, aaa sayang~"

Bunda lagi meragain gaya orang makan, mulutnya mangap sambil ngarahin sendok bubur ke mulut dedek. Dengan gemes si dedek pun ngikutin Bunda.

"Aah nya!"

Mulut dedek udah sibuk ngunyah-ngunyah, padahal gaada yang harus dikunyah, wong udah lembut banget gitu buburnya. Cuma lucu aja ngeliat dek bayi lagi mamam, bibir mungilnya itu lho, buka-tutup buka-tutup, kadang buburnya meler-meler keluar. Kalo udah gitu Bunda langsung nadahin pake sendok dan masukin lagi ke mulut si dedek. Dedek mah cuma 'nyau nyau' gemes.

"Buun! Kok warnanya gamau nempel sih!" Tiba-tiba terdengar misuh-misuh si anak sulung, kak Yoongi yang lagi ngerut dahi sebel. Pasti dia lagi ngata-ngatain pensil warnanya jelek atau ngga swag.

Bunda senyam senyum aja, lagian kak Yoongi ngewarnain majalah yang kertasnya tebel plus glossy kan gabisa tebel warnanya kalo pake pensil warna, harusnya spidol.

Masih kesel, kak Yoongi neken-neken pensil warnanya sampe keliatan tebel, kadang terdengar bunyi 'krak' tanda pensilnya patah. Kayanya kak Yoongi kebanyakan bergaul sama Ayah. Tapi kak Yoongi bisa betulin lagi pensilnya, walau sambil marah-marah dia ngeraut lagi pensilnya sampai keliatan ujungnya lagi.

Tivi di ruang tengah nyala terus. Lagi mantengin mtv _music_ kesukaannya Yoongi, kadang bocah itu kalau keluar penyanyi/rapper favoritnya langsung mencak-mencak joget-joget hebring. Dan si dedek ngeliat kakaknya kaya gitu ikutan ketawa-tawa aja. Oh iya, favoritnya si dedek itu grup asal Koriya yang membernya kece banget namanya G-Dragon. Kata kak Yoongi muka G-Dragon mirip seniornya di SD kelas 5 namanya mas Jiyong. Terus si dedek yang denger ucapan kak Yoongi langsung gerak-gerak semangat bertekad mau sekolah di SD-nya sang kakak. Siapa yang ngajarin sih, dek.

Bunda ngelap sisa-sisa bubur di mulut dedek, terus beresin bekas makan dedek di wastafel, sekalian cuci piring bekas sarapan mereka tadi. Sambil bergumam nyanyi-nyanyi _soundtrack_ uttaran.

Si dedek yang abis makan langsung bergoyang-goyang _hyper_. Layanya dedek bayi si dek ncul gratak-gratak di _baby walker_ -nya sambil bunyi-bunyiin mainan marakasnya. Suka banget dedek dengerin bunyi 'kincring-kincring'-nya. Saking hebohnya, itu marakas kemudian melayang sampai kepala kak Yoongi.

 _Bletak._

"Aduuuh! Dedek!"

Kak Yoongi mengaduh, emang sakit banget kayanya kena timpuk marakas gitu.

"Ta Nggi!"

Bukannya pasang tampang bersalah si dedek malah cekikikan ala bayi sambil ngoceh-ngoceh ngga jelas. Bikin kak Yoongi gemes banget mau uyel-uyel pipi dedeknya yang bulet tembem itu. Tapi mana tega, ntar dedeknya nangis. Yoongi kan sayang banget sama dedek kuki.

Sambil gosok-gosok kepalanya yang abis kena timpuk, kak Yoongi ngambil marakas si dedek yang jatuh, terus dikasihin ke dedeknya yang masih goyang-goyang di atas _baby walker_ merahnya.

"Dedek megangnya yang kuat ya," ujar kak Yoongi dengan nada yang lembut, nada yang selalu ia pakai kalau berbicara dengan dedeknya.

"Nya! Ta Gi,"

"Bilang apa dulu? Makasih kak Yoongi,"

"Tacih Gi,"

Si kakak ngga tahan buat nyiumin pipi gembul adeknya. Saking gemesnya sama kelakuan si dedek.

"Dedeeek, 'kak Yoongi'," sekali lagi Yoongi ngajarin dedek buat nyebut namanya dengan bener.

Matanya dedek kerjap-kerjap lucu sambil ngeliatin kakaknya.

"Ta Nggi,"

"K-A-K Y-O-O-N-G-I,"

"Taa-a- Unggi,"

Kak Yoongi gaplok jidatnya sendiri. Overdosis ngeliat kegemesan dan keunyuan si dedek ncul. Namanya juga dedek masih bayi, Gi, nanti juga bisa sendiri. Yoongi mikir jangan-jangan dulu pas dia bayi dia juga kaya gini lagi. Ih, ngga swag banget sih kalau diliat orang kan malu.

"Ya deh dek, Ta Nggi," nyerah sama kelucuan dedeknya, kak Yoongi cuil-cuil pipi dedek yang lembut macam kulit bakpau. Ah jadi laper Yoonginya.

"Bundaaaaa! Yoongi mau bakpau,"

.

.

.

.

Loncat gang dari kediaman pertama sekarang kita berada di kediaman keluarga Wibowo- bukan, keluarga toleransi sejahtera.

Oknum bocah berpipi gendut dengan mata segaris terlihat lagi lari-larian di seluruh rumah. Kaki kecilnya yang masih keliatan kurang stabil itu sibuk bergerak ke sana ke mari. Tangan kecil dan buntetnya megang plastik kecil yang berisi ikan cupang kecil-kecil. Mukanya keliatan panik, dari tadi bocah itu sibuk mencari sesuatu.

Bapak Dae, yang baru aja pulang ngangkut beras bareng sama Mamih Baek (sebenernya jadi kuli aja tuh dia) pun heran ngeliat tingkah laku sang anak.

"Ajo kenapa sayang? Kok buru-buru gitu?" (Inget kan ya, Jimin dipanggilnya 'Ajo')

Jangan tanya kenapa cuma Bapak yang nanya, Mamih mah tadi di jalan ketemu tante Minki jadinya ngobrol dulu. Bisa pulang 3 jam kemudian.

Umi Youngjae di atas lagi tadarus, katanya sih target bulan ini harus khatam. Subhanallah.

Papih Yeol ngga keliatan, kayanya sih lagi di kebon. Motong rumput, hobi banget papih papih satu itu motong rumput. Katanya menyenangkan, bisa liat kehidupan hijau di luar sana. Tapi kebonnya tuh kebon tetangga :(

Dedek Mingyu lagi bobo di kamar ditemenin sama suara ngaji Umi. Kalau dek Bambam main di karpet bawah di kamar yang sama kaya Umi dan dek Gyu. Main kosmetik Mamih Baek, asal ngga ketahuan aja.

Jimin yang ngos-ngosan ngeliat Bapaknya langsung masang muka pengharapan. "Bapak! Cimut Ajo walnanya bilu tu mana?"

Jangan heran kalau dua perjaka di keluarga ini tuh emang selain masih cadel, ngempeng pula. Padahal umurnya udah 3 tahun tapi ngempengnya masih kuat. Untung ngga pada tonggos giginya.

Bapak Dae garuk-garuk kepalanya. Ngga, dia ngerti kok ucapan sang buah hati, cuma kalau disuruh nyari selimut mah, dia ngga tau di mana. (Cimut = selimut)

"Buat apa, jo?"

Bocah itu langsung pasang tampang sedih.

"Cimutin ikannya! Ikannya kedinginan, Paak!"

Daehyun nyesel banget rasanya pas denger alesan sang anak. Pengen banget dia jedotin kepala ke dinding karena anaknya tiba-tiba salah asuhan gini. Tapi gajadi. Sakit, dinding kan keras.

"Siapa yang bilang gitu ke Ajo?" pelan-pelan si Bapak mau meluruskan kembali sang anak ke jalan yang benar.

Si Ajo Jim ngerjap-ngerjap matanya bentaran.

"TaeTae! Lagi di kamal cimutin ikan!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Daehyun mau nangis. Anaknya si Taehyung itu emang udah pasti dalang dari semua kekacauan ini. Tapi denger kata "Lagi di kamal cimutin ikan" sang Bapak langsung melesat menuju kamar dua jagoannya.

Sampainya di kamar- ternyata beneran aja. Pemandangan yang dia lihat itu anaknya, si Taehyung, lagi kobok-kobok plastik kecil berair yang isinya ikan cupang dekil, berusaha ngambil sang ikan yang tidak bersalah. Di tangannya udah siap selimut gambar _One Piece._

"STOP!"

Adegan dramatis seorang Bapak menyelamatkan ikan sebentar lagi jadi topik terhangat majalah mingguan.

Dengan cepat si Bapak ngambil plastik itu dari tangan kecil sang anak. Taehyung bengong, sambil ngeliatin Bapaknya minta maaf ke si ikan butek 'Kan, maapin anak-anak saya ya, Kan. Jangan mati Kan'.

Jimin yang baru aja dateng ngejar bapaknya juga diem bengong.

Daehyun akhirnya merasa lega, ngusap pelipisnya, ia natap si Taehyung sambil menghela nafas.

"Uda, ikan ngga bakalan kedinginan walaupun dia hidup di air. Jadi kalian ngga perlu nyelimutin dia, ya?" ucapnya ala bapak-bapak.

Taehyung keliatan banget mau menyangkal,

"Tapi di anime ikannya ada yang cakit kelamaan di ail, Paak. Uda pikil halus dicimutin.."

Keluarga ini emang mengajarkan untuk anak-anaknya menyebut diri mereka pakai nama panggilan atau nama mereka, hal itu biar kesan hangat dan dekat semakin dijunjung.

Si Bapak nepok jidatnya lagi. Anaknya kebanyakan nonton anime. Mau dijelasin juga susah.

Sambil ngambil plastik di tangan Jimin si Bapak berujar lagi, "Pokoknya kalian harus inget kalau ikan itu hidupnya di air, ngga bakal kedinginan. Kecuali kalau kalian dateng ke klinik hewan, nah di sana baru bisa ketemu sama berbagai hewan yang sakit,"

Abis denger 'klinik hewan' kedua wajah perjakanya Bapak langsung berseri-seri. Sebenernya mereka ngga paham klinik itu apa, tapi mereka suka sama hewan. Segala macam hewan, ular pyton juga kayanya.

"Bapaaak! Ayo ke kinik hewan!" Ngga, saya ngga typo, anak kecil emang susah nyebut 'klinik', k dan l disatuin gitu sih, bingung :(

Itu tadi yang teriak-teriak si Uda dan Ajo. Sekarang mereka malah narik-narik baju Bapaknya yang lagi ribet mau ditaro di mana itu dua ikan cupang butek. Dapet dari mana pula anak-anaknya.

"Iya iya, minta izin dulu sama Umi dan Mamih yaa,"

Rencananya si Bapak mau ke klinik hewan ngajak Papih, biar kalo mereka ribet dan pusing dia ngga pusing sendirian. Harus bagi-bagi. Itu baru namanya gotong-royong.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang kita menuju ke pasangan ayah-anak yang lagi ngedate berduaan di kids station. Ayah Namjoon dan kak Hosiki. Dari tadi si Ayah sibuk ngejar-ngejar kakak yang lari-larian ngejar mainan hewan yang gede banget terus bisa dinaikin itu. Atau ngga, kak Hosiki ngejar OB mall yang lagi nyeret kabel. Gatau kenapa kakak suka banget sama kabel. Tapi giliran dikasih mainan uler nangis histeris. Kok bisa sih, padahal gajauh beda uler sama kabel.

Ayah menarik nafas terus ngebuang dengan berat. Padahal jalan-jalan sama kak Hosiki doang capeknya udah kaya gini. Gimana sama kak Yoongi dan dedek juga? Dipastikan lebih ricuh, mana lagi Yoongi suka pilih-pilih mainan. Anti banget sama hello kitty tapi giliran dikasih barbie sama bratz mukanya ceria. Ngga paham.

Kali ini sih kak Hosiki lagi kalem banget. Entah capek atau mulutnya lagi dicekokin eskrim sama Ayah. Kayanya alasan yang kedua deh.

Ayah lagi nyesap cappuccino starbak. Mahal sih, cuma enak terus bisa nulis nama random. Tadi sih ditulis namanya "Mz ganteng". Ngaku mas mas padahal udah nenteng anak, itulah si Ayah.

Si Ayah lagi buka hape, ngecek notif instagram. Gini-gini Ayah itu selebgram gaes. Tiap hari pasti ngepost #kimdaily. Isinya ootd gitu, outfit of the day. Terus feed ignya ayah bagus banget, aesthetic. Ditemenin sama quotes-quotes bahasa inggris yang kadang artinya Ayah sendiri gapaham. Tapi post aja, biar dibilang pinter.

Biasanya Ayah seminggu sekali terima endorse. Soalnya apapun yang dipake sama Ayah tuh suka diikutin sama followersnya. Belakangan semenjak Ayah nikah dan punya anak jadi banyak post tentang kak Hosiki, kak Yoongi, dedek, sama Bunda.

Isi kolom komentar kalau di foto kak Hosiki pasti 'ihh cakep banget, senyumnya ademin'. Kadang Ayah ngepost foto kak Hosiki lagi handstand, posisi kebalik kepala di bawah saking itu bocah lentur dari lahir.

Kalau di foto kak Yoongi herannya kadang suka ada iklan 'Anda minder dengan tinggi badan Anda? Silakan hubungi xxx' padahal kan kak Yoongi ngga pendek. Kayanya sih bakalan pendek pas udah gedenya.

Di foto dedek mah pasti kebanyakan komennya gemes sama ekspresi dedek. Tapi suka ada beberapa akun yang nawarin endorse ke adek. Tapi iklannya tuh ngga nyambung, misalnya kaya gini 'Pak, anaknya lucu banget jadi model L-Men mau?' Rasanya ingin block orang kaya gitu. Kalau Ayah udah marah itu orang jawabnya gini 'Ga gitu pak, maksud saya kan iklan L-Men mau diadain versi keluarga sehat gitu, nah si dedek ini kita tertarik banget mau kita masukkin ke dalemnya. Bayi L-Men, pak. Istri L-Men juga ada. Atau Bapak mau jadi Suami L-Men? Tapi kita udah punya Taecyeon.'

Ayah mau block tapi ngakak dulu.

Naah kalau di foto Bunda pasti yang komen mba-mba rempong. Biasanya isinya itu nangis karena Bunda jauh lebih cantik daripada mereka semua. Biasanya mba/ibu-ibu rempong itu ngetag uname suaminya, 'Ihh yang, istrinya mas Namjoon ini sama aku cantikan mana?' terus si suami bakalan kicep. Karena emang Bunda cantik, kalau dibilang cantikan Bunda ntar diamuk istrinya plus diamuk Ayah Namjoon. Kalau bilang cantik istrinya dia bohong :(

Ngga ding. Ngga sepenuhnya salah.

Bibir si Ayah melengkung gitu abis ngeaplot satu foto candid kak Hosiki yang lagi belepotan eskrim. Captionnya 'with jagoan Ayah, walau capek kalau lihat wajah manisnya capek langsung hilang'. So sweet ugh.

Lagi sibuk bacain komentar yang masuk tiba-tiba kak Hosiki nyaut.

"Ayah, tadi Hosiki liat kumamon gedee lucu sama boneka kinci. Beliin ya, Yah buat kak Yoongi sama dek ncul!"

Mendadak wajah si Ayah jadi mellow. Pertama, dia inget dompetnya yang bisa aja menipis banget setelah ini. Kedua, dia inget bawaan boneka robot anjing yang bisa ngakak sendiri sekaligus sama gundam satu set yang gede banget punya Hosiki, eh ini mau ditambah boneka lagi pasti langsung encok dia. Ketiga, kata-kata seorang bocah 4 tahun yang memikirkan kesenangan kakak dan adiknya sangat menyentuh perasaan dia. Anggep aja cuma yang ketiga ya, pertama dan kedua lupain aja.

Dengan sayang Ayah ngusap-ngusap kepala Hosiki. "Iya sayang, nanti kita beli,"

Rasa sayang memang mengalahkan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc dulu ya/?

Weiiiits makasih banyak buat yang udah suka sama ff ini /.\ duh jadi maloe aku(?)

Dan yah, aku ngga akan menyangkal kalau ini memang terinspirasi dari akun2 instagram yang banyaaaak sekali udah duluan membuat keluarga kaya gini :3 tapi kan yah panggilan orang tua dan anak di mana2 bisa sama, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan panggilan *bows* murni ketidaksengajaan dan kebetulan semata :"3

Dan buat yang nanya Yoongi dan Bambam itu gs apa bukan jawabannya bukan, di sini ngga ada GS, kok '-')/ itu unsur kelucuan aja panggilannya uni(?)

Ohiya, buat yang ngga tau jadi Uda dan Ajo itu panggilan 'abang' dalam bahasa Minang, kalau Uni itu panggilan khusus kakak perempuan dalam bahasa Minang(?) bukan GS tapi yaa x'D /plak

Aku senang kalau aku bisa membuat kalian tertawa membaca ini :"3 semoga kalian tetap terhibur yaa.

Kalau suka jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :3

Terima kasih!

-springyeol-


	3. Bag II

**The Family**

namjin, vkook, yoonmin, chanbaek, daejae, meanie

male slash, boy x boy, mpreg? bahasa kurang baku/?

Disclaimer: own nothing but the plot. Jika menemukan kesamaan hanyalah kebetulan belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman rumah dengan cat putih abu-abu terdengar ramai dengan suara langkah kaki kecil. Bisa juga kedengaran teriakan seorang bapak-bapak menggema; "Udaaa! Ajoo! Jangan lari-lari gini, Bapak bisa keserimpet!"

Tersebutlah nama kedua tersangka yakni Uda Tae dan Ajo Jim. Dua bocah itu lagi narik-narik baju Bapaknya yang kayanya bakalan tambah longgar sambil lari-lari dari lantai dua menuju ke bawah. Serem banget, apalagi harus turunin tangga. Kepeleset innalillahi benjol.

Pokoknya suaranya kedengeran ribut banget, brak bruk brak, kalau mau dikasih sound effect. Tapi muka kedua bocah ingusan itu tetep aja kaya ngga ada dosa, ya namanya juga masih pitik.

Umi Youngjae yang baru beres tadarusan (sebenernya tadarusnya satu halaman doang, sisanya browsing gosip terbaru pake iPad Papih Yeol) sampe harus nutup kuping dedek Mingyu biar ngga denger kerusuhan kakak-kakak immature-nya. Dirinya udah terbiasa kok sama kelakuan dua pemuda beler itu, tapi dedek Gyu kan takut mewek. Kalau udah mewek kenceng banget sampe sesenggukan, kan berisik.

Eh untungnya Umi ngeliat Bambam lagi bukain lipstik terus dipake buat coret-coret cermin. "YAAMPUN BAMBAAAAM!" Umi langsung melesat merebut lipstik merah dari tangan mungil Bambam.

Sambil pasang muka lega sekaligus deg-degan, Umi ngacak pinggang, "Sayang, jangan ya? Ini bukan buat mainan. Kalau mau-" si Umi tiba-tiba buka laci terus nyodorin lipstik ke tangan si dek Bam. "-Nih, kalau mau lipstik Mamih Baek aja, jangan yang ini, ini punya Umi,"

Kirain. :(

Umi pasang tampang antagonis ala-ala Uttaran. Tapi abis itu dia istighfar. Tapi ngeliat Bambam mulai ngebuka tutup lipstik terus coret-coret cermin dengan abstraknya, si Umi lanjut ketawa lagi. Nanti kalau si Mamih udah ngamuk alesannya pasti gini, "Duh jeng, namanya juga masih balita,"

Hm agak bulus ya si Umi.

Sayup-sayup kedengeran suara lenguhan kecil dari dedek Gyu. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan bayi langsung goyang-goyang, menggeliat-geliat ngga nyaman. Selimutnya udah kesibak ke sana ke mari. Mukanya keliatan mau nangis.

Umi buru-buru nyamperin Mingyu. "Annyeong sayang, udah bangun ya uhh anaknya Umii," dengan lembut si Umi ngusap-ngusap iler Mingyu dari bibir mungilnya. Kecil-kecil udah jago ileran tuh si dedek.

Jangan heran gaes kalaupun Mingyu itu anak Papih Yeol dan Mamih Baek, di keluarga ini semua anak itu adalah anak mereka. Parah bangetsi keluarga goals aja ga gini-gini amat.

Umi ngeraba-raba pantat dek Mingyu, ngecek popoknya penuh apa ngga, bau apa ngga, dll dst. Dilihatnya Mingyu udah ancang-ancang mau mewek lagi, Umi akhirnya nyadar kalau ini waktunya dia makan siang.

"Ayo ayo dek Gyu kita makan," Umi ngegendong dedek, abis itu ia buka jendela mau manggil Papih yang masih berkebun. "Chanyeol, udah waktunya makan. Sini gendong Bambam, aku udah bawa karung beras!" Ya agak repot juga sih kalau punya dua balita yang umurnya gajauh beda, repot gendongnya karena Umi belum dapet sertifikat menggendong dua bayi sekaligus. (Anggep aja gaes Bambam lebih tua sedikit, setahun lah ya)

Ngga perlu waktu lama, Papih udah nyampe ke kamar dan langsung tereak pas liat Bambam masih mainin lipstik.

"Aduh, upik! Ini mahal, lho.." Papih langsung ngegendong Bambam dan ngejauhin dia sama lipstik yang sekarang cuma ditatapnya dengan miris. Bayangin, lipstik Mamih yang satuannya 500 rebu sekarang udah macem crayon tumpul. Alamat kantong semakin kering.

Oh iya, Bambam suka dipanggil 'upik' sama Papih dan Bapak, aslinya mah itu panggilan buat anak ciwi gemay, tapi karena si Bambam juga gemay yaudahlah dipanggil upik aja. Ohiya, aksen 'upik'-nya tolong diucapkan menjadi 'upiak' ya biar dapet.

Tanpa dosa Umi udah ngeloyor ke lantai bawah, mau siapin makan buat dedek Gyu. Eh baru aja menginjakkan kaki di lantai bawah dirinya udah disambut sama pemandangan sang suami sedang memeluk dua bungkus plastik ikan cupang yang lagi ditarik-tarik sama dua curut berkedok anak mereka. Canda.

Salah satu mata si anak bernama Jimin menangkap keberadaan Uminya. "Umiiii! Ajo cama Tae mau ke kinik ewan!" Udah aja si Ajo lompat-lompat gaje di depan Uminya yang masih ngegendong dek Gyu yang sekarang mulai ngenyotin jempolnya. Ati-ati tonggos ntar dek.

Taehyung ikutan ngangguk, "Uda mau pelgi ke kinik Umi!" Kedua matanya berbinar-binar sambil ngangkat kedua tangannya. Entah maksudnya apa. Biar keliatan kiyut kali ya. Ah bodo ah.

Si Umi pongo aja mukanya. Udah tadi suaminya meluk-meluk ikan cupang, terus anak-anaknya tiba-tiba mau ke klinik hewan, dia kira suaminya berubah jadi ikan cupang. Atau sebenarnya ikan cupang itulah ibu mereka...

Keheranannya disusul sang Papih yang merasa jalan turunnya diblokir Umi. Sebagai kepala rumah tangga yang sesuai dengan pedoman hukum dan EYD, Papih gamungkinlah ngejorokin Umi dari tangga.

Si Bapak Dae akhirnya udah memutuskan buat naro ikan cupang di kolam lele punya Om Yongguk, tetangga sebelah, abis itu si Bapak langsung datang menjelaskan suasana.

"Jadi gini, anak-anak bilang mereka mau ke klinik hewan. Mereka tertarik sama dunia binatang, bagus kan itu? Terus ya Bapak bilang izin dulu sama Umi dan Mamih. Gimana, Umi?"

Mata Papih langsung berbinar alay pas denger penjelasan Bapak. Dengan semangat ia ngangguk-ngangguk gaje, "Dae, ikut dong ikut!"

Gusti nu Agung, tanpa perlu diminta si Papih udah dengan sukarela mau ikut. Berarti dengan sukarela menawarkan dirinya menjadi babysitter. Si Bapak udah paham sih kalo Papih ngga bakalan nolak kalau diajak ke tempat-tempat menyenangkan. Ke Dufan apalagi, naik istana boneka aja histeris naujubillah. Kayanya nurun ke Taehyung itu sifatnya.

Lha, kan gua bapaknya? Said Daehyun bingung.

Umi menghela nafas. Permintaan anak-anaknya ngga aneh-aneh sih cuma feeling dia agak kurang enak mengenai hal ini. Ngga sih, dia ngga mikir kalau tau-tau ada harimau nyasar atau ular pyton dll. Yaudahlah, Umi ngangguk tanda persetujuan.

"Iya, pergilah sayang," ujarnya sambil ngusap kepala kedua jagoannya pakai satu tangan, satunya lagi masih ngegendong Mingyu yang lagi main adu belo-beloan sama Papih di belakangnya.

Uda sama Ajo memekik kegirangan begitu diizinin sama Uminya. Mereka ngusel-ngusel di baju sang Umi, ngga nyadar kalau Tae sekalian peperin ingus ke baju si Umi.

Abis itu Umi ngusir-ngusirin dua jagoannya karena ngehalangin jalan Umi ke dapur.

Papih naro Bambam di atas baby walker warna ungu pas di sebelah punya Mingyu yang warna biru. Bekas punya Taehyung dan Jimin. Namanya juga adek, barang-barangnya turunan kakak semua. Punya Taehyung yang warna ungu. Sementara si Bapak ngajak anak-anaknya duduk di atas meja makan yang panjang, pas buat keluarga besar mereka.

Taehyung yang sedikit lincah gampang banget lompat terus naik ke atas kursi yang agak tinggi. Sedangkan Jimin sibuk mengutuk si kursi yang tidak bersalah. Kenapa harus tinggi-tinggi banget, Jimin kan ngga bisa loncat-loncat kaya Taehyung.

Tanpa ditunggu lagi, Bapak ngangkat badan Jimin dan didudukin ke atas kursi. Udah paham sama kekurangan anaknya itu. Si Bapak cuma berdoa dalam hati semoga pas udah gede Jimin ngga jadi bantet.

"Cim ntet ciih!"

"Cim ngga ntet! Tae tuh milip moneet!"

Bapak langsung menengahi mereka supaya ngga lempar-lemparan garpu. Kalau ngga bisa-bisa masuk headline korea post "Dua Anak Tertusuk Garpu" serem banget.

Ngga lama si Umi lagi bolak balikin telur dadar buat si dua jagoannya, Mamih pulang dengan suara menggelegar dari depan pintu. "Spatuu, Mamih pulang~"

Tae yang denger suara sang Mamih langsung ngibrit ke pintu depan. Bocah itu lompat indah dari kursinya dan langsung sprint nyamperin mamihnya. Anak mami banget nih. Kalo si Ajo cuma planga-plongo sambil ngarep kali-kali aja Mamih pulang bawa sepatu baru. Ngga bakal deh dek Jim, wong mamihmu itu abis ngegosip sama tante Minki :(.

"Mamih pulaang!" Si Uda meluk badan Mamihnya yang masih jauh banget perbedaan tinggi sama badan kontetnya. Ngusel-nguselin dress cantik bermerk sang Mamih sampai peperin ingusnya. Si Mamih senyam-senyum aja ngeliat tingkah anak tertuanya. Pasti ada maunya nih, pikirnya.

Mamih Baek nuntun Tae balik ke meja makan. Matanya ngeliat muka dedek Gyu yang berseri-seri sambil ngisep empeng warna ungu bekas dipake Taehyung dulu. Iritology banget nih keluarga. Mamih tersenyum.

Mamih Baek ngeliat dek Bam di sebelah Papih lagi ngisep tutup lipstiknya. Mamih histeris.

"Papihh! Itu kok Mbam ngemut-ngemut tutup lipstik Mamih?! Itu diliatin dong anaknya!"

Suka gini nih Mamih. Marah-marahin Papih bilang 'anaknya' padahal kan buatnya barengan.

Papih yang sebenernya lagi di awang-awang mikirin kipas angin baru merk wadesta langsung kaget. Papih cepet-cepet nengok terus istigfar sambil narik tutup lipstik yang diemut dek Bam. "Dapet dari mana sih perasaan tadi udah gue amankan.." si Papih misuh-misuh sendiri ditemani tatapan tajam Mamih yang lagi mangku Taehyung. Papih udah feeling banget abis ini tagihan kartu kreditnya bengkak gara-gara Mamih mesen Kylie Jenner lipkit buat pengganti lipstiknya. Promosi dikit ya.

"Jeng, mau sosis apa telor?" Itu suara Umi nanya ke Mamih.

"Sosis aja jeng,"

Entah kenapa pikiran dua Ayah di samping mereka mendadak ke mana-mana.

"Yang panjang apa dibagi dua?"

"Dibagi dua. Pisaunya yang tajem,"

Pikiran dua Ayah gajadi ke mana-mana.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa gang dari kediaman Wibowo, nampak seorang Ayah panas (hot daddy) sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan seorang jagoannya. Di kedua tangan si Ayah-Ayah sibuk memegang gundam dan robot anjing yang bisa cekakak-cekikik, sementara punggungnya ngegendong rumah-rumahan berbi. Di sebelahnya ada sang anak lelaki lagi lari-larian semangat, sambil gendong buntelan boneka gede dua biji, boneka kumamon sama kelincimon.

Si Ayah-Ayah heran, padahal tadi anak bujangnya ini yang kepengen banget sama anjing cekakak-cekikik. Sekarang malah demen meluk-meluk itu dua buntelan gede. Ngga kok, biar gimana juga si Ayah-Ayah ini tetep rela ngebawain mainan bujangnya. Gapapa duit ludes, kan besok mau ada endorse puluhan juta. Ngalahin awkeran di instagram.

"Hosiki, pelan-pelan aja nak. Nanti kesandung hayo," ucap si Ayah-Ayah itu sembari menahan tubuhnya yang sudah ringkih. Yaudah, panggilnya si Ayah aja ya gausah Ayah-Ayah biar ngga keserimpet lidahnya.

Jam si ayah-anak ini pulang ini pas banget sama waktu matahari mulai tergelincir. Jadinya banyak anak curut lari-larian di sekitar komplek. Mana si Ayah sempet ketabrak Ucup, anak satpam pengkolan yang kerjaannya ngajak anak-anak nangkep cacing mulu. Kak Yoongi sempet tuh kena ajakan Ucup, tapi tau-tau dia bilang,

"Nangkep cacing? Nih dua adek aku aja udah kaya cacing ngapain aku harus nambahin lagi!" Gitu.

Coba aja kalo si Ayah atau Bundanya tau kak Yoongi ngomong kaya gitu, bisa Istigfar.

Tanpa berkeperi-Ayah-an, Hoseok sibuk lari-larian ke rumah tanpa menengok keadaan ayahnya. Yang di pikirannya cuma wajah sumringah kakak dan dedeknya yang emesh itu, bukan wajah merana sang ayah. Kasian.

Tapi Ayah mah bapak setrong. Kalo ngga kenapa bisa ngidupin tiga anak kecebong gini coba? Hehe. Ngadepin orang tuanya Bunda aja susah susah tai ayam, kalo cuma ngadepin anak-anak mah kecil.

Jadi mereka akhirnya sampe ke teras rumah nih. Rumah kediaman Bapak Karsono ini punya pagar warna putih bercorak pink, unyu banget deh. Terus terasnya dihiasi dengan bunga mawar melati sepatu sandal bakiak harum baunya, rafflesia arnoldi pun ada. Hasil dari tangan dingin Bunda dan kak Yoongi. Iya, gitu-gitu kak Yoongi perhatian sama lingkungannya. Dia pengen tinggal di kediaman yang nyaman, jadi dia bener-bener serius. Alhamdulillah.

Kak Hosiki? Sibuk nyari cacing sama Ucup. Tapi lumayan, cacing bisa bikin tanah jadi gembur.

Pagernya udah dibuka sama Hoseok, pake tendangan, karena tangan dia penuh sama dua buntelan boneka. Untung si Bunda udah tau bentar lagi dua jagoannya pulang jadi pager ngga dikunci. Ada mpok Minah sama mamang Leo kok yang lagi pacaran di depan rumah setiap jam 4 sore. Jadi aman.

"Spatuuu! Hosiki pulaaang!" Hoseok dengan semangat langsung nyopot sepatunya, tendang pintu depan dan langsung nerobos masuk. Roman-romannya kedengeran pekikan si dedek nih, berarti mereka lagi pose mager depan tipi. Paling nonton Uttaran live delay.

Ayah langsung aja banting(?) barang-barang di teras depan rumah. Di atas kursi unyu nan nyaman bernuansa pink keputihan. Bentar-bentar Bapak Panas (hot daddy) itu ngusap-ngusap jidatnya yang banjir. Capek juga ya gaez.

Baru bentar mau nguras ketek, kupingnya denger suara truk. Kayanya truk pindahan, pas banget di sebelah rumah. Sebelah rumah udah sebulanan kosong sih, paling sesekali doang pemiliknya dateng. Abis itu masang plang "DIJUAL. HUB: 080989999. Pembantu tidak termasuk,"

Hmm kayanya ada penghuni baru, nih.

Nanti aja deh Ayah urusin. Gini-gini si Ayah jadi bagian dari kepengurusan RT dan RW bareng-bareng sama bapak-bapak yang lain. Alesannya sih biar Yoongi kalo ikut lomba menggambar jadi juara satu terus kalo si Ayah yang jadi panitianya. Dan bener aja, Yoongi udah ngoleksi beberapa medali juara ngegambar. Gambarnya legend, dua gunung, tengah matahari, sama sawah plus orang-orangan sawah.

Anehnya sih masyarakat nggak pada protes. Emang standar gambar anak-anak komplek Cicaheum Tekun Berkharisma begitu kayanya.

Nanti juga bakalan Ayah diskusiin bareng di grup Bapak gahol pengurus RT.

.

.

"Bundaaa! Kak Yoongii! Dedeek! Hosiki pulaang~!"

Si bujang teriak-teriak sambil lari-lari seneng nyamperin ketiga bidadarinya di ruang tengah. Bener kan, lagi nonton Uttaran. Bunda doang sih yang fokus, sampe ilernya dek ncul ke mana-mana ngga dielapin. Jorok. Kalo kak Yoongi lagi mainin iPad Ayah, nyari lagu hiphop baru di iTunes. Sekalian ngabisin duit kartu kredit plus memori Ayah. Semua album didownload, satu album pula. Eh taunya kedownload sambalado. Herannya Yoongi seneng sama beatnya. Nanti mau dia pake ah di mixtape-nya dia yang rencananya dirilis bulan Agustus. Heran, sekecil gini udah bisa bikin rencana jauh ke depan. Doakan yang terbaik untuk mixtape-nya kak Yoongi, ya!

Kedua mata dek ncul yang lucu banget kaya kelinci-aduh-lucu-banget-astaga langsung berbinar-binar waktu ngeliat kakaknya dateng bawa-bawa dua buntelan unyu-fluffy-yaampun-gak-nguatin. Tangannya goyang-goyang terangkat ke udara, berusaha menggapai benda lucu itu dari kakaknya.

Bunda yang perhatiannya terpecah oleh anak bujangnya langsung sumringah. "Eeh anak Bunda udah pulang, selamat datang sayang," ujarnya lembut seraya tersenyum lembut, si dedek yang lagi dipangku megang baju Bunda yang lembut karena pakai Downy untuk melembutkan pakaian Anda sehingga menjadi lembut.

Apaan sih.

"Dek ncuuul! Liat nih, kak Hosiki bawa apaaa~" ujar bocah itu sembari menggoyang-goyangkan boneka kelinci putih gembul di tangannya ala goyang dumang. Si dedeknya bergerak heboh di pangkuan Bunda, kaki dan tangannya udah menclak-menclok ke mana-mana sembari berceloteh "Uh uh uh," tanda bayi itu kesenengan.

"Apaan sih, Hosiki-" si kak Yoongi yang tadinya mau bete denger kebisingan, tiba-tiba terhempaskan begitu melihat buntelan item di tangan adiknya. Buntelan yang sangat unyu, sangat estetis, sangat romantis, dan manis.

"KUMAMOOOOOOOOOOOON!" mendadak Yoongi ngelempar iPad si Ayah dan langsung berhambur ke arah Hoseok. Tangannya yang kecil segera mengambil buntelan item itu dan meluk-meluk alay. Terus diusel-usel sambil cekikikan, "Lucuu lucuu, kamu sangat lucu~"

Bunda yang ngeliat anak bujang pertamanya bertingkah unyu kaya gitu langsung mangap. Kayanya sedikit menyesal semenjak Uttaran menyerang ia tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi pada putri- eh putra pertamanya itu. Kok bisa dia ngga tahu kalau Yoonginya ternyata sangat menyukai buntelan item-mon itu? :(

Bunda mau nangis.

Tapi gajadi, soalnya ini bukan ff angst. Cie.

Hoseok ketawa-ketiwi puas. Dia berteriak-teriak "Yey yey," sambil rencana mau muterin GBK karena udah berhasil bikin kakaknya sebahagia itu.

Sementara si dedek cuma ikut cekikikan ala bayi emesh, "Aah nyaah~!" Gitu lah kira-kira.

Kak Yoongi yang denger ucapan asal dedeknya mulai gondok lagi. Dia gamau punya adek cadel gitu. Nggak swag.

"Dek bukan nyah, ini kumamon,"

"Nyah~ nyon,"

Yoongi nyubit tangan kumamon dengan gemes.

"Kumamon!"

"M-mah mon!"

"Kumamoooon~! n!"

"Amoooon~! Mah mon,"

Bunda gajadi nangis gaes. Bunda-Bunda itu malah nyium-nyium pipi bayinya yang super gemes tadi. Begitu pun denga Hoseok. Si bujang itu tereak dulu awalnya saking gemesnya, terus nyium pipi dedek gantian sama Bunda. Abis itu main-mainin tangan dedek yang masih kebungkus sama sarung tangan bayi warna merah kemuda-mudaan. Boneka kelinci putihnya dipake buat nyium-nyium pipi dedek, digesek-gesek bulu boneka ke pipi dedek biar bayi itu ketawa terus.

Kak Yoongi yang mau nangis. Dia ngga terima sebenernya kalau ada orang yang menyalahsebutkan nama indah Kumamon. Tapi karena ini dedeknya sendiri yah.. Mana lagi dedeknya itu lucu banget, Yoongi jadi nggak tega.

Manyun-manyun kak Yoongi deketin dedek, terus bilang gini, "Huh, dedek jangan ngalahin lucunya Kumamon dong!" Abis itu pipi dedeknya tetep juga dicium sama dia. Aw.

Tinggalah sosok Ayah di depan pintu yang menangis terharu melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Ayah juga menangis merana karena harus bawa mainan-mainan ini ke kamar anak-anaknya.

"Jangan lupain Ayah, dong.."

Mereka cekikikan melihat sang tulang punggung. Yoongi yang paling gede ketawanya.

.

.

.

.

CTING!

Bunyi chat masuk di hape iPhone 7 punya Ayah. Bapak-bapak itu langsung ngambil hpnya yang tergeletak di atas kulkas, bekas dimainin Pokèmon Go sama anak-anaknya. Baru main 5 menit Yoongi udah kesel. Abisnya yang ada tikus mulu sih. Tapi dia mager jalan keluar. Yaudah hape ayahnya disalahin. "Jalan sendiri dong hapenya!" Katanya gitu.

Eh pas dibuka taunya notif dm dari para peng-endorse. Langsung ada 5 endorse-an yang nawarin Ayah. Bener kan, bentar lagi juga apapun yang dipake bapak-bapak itu semuanya barang endorse-an. Pernah pas mau berenang di waterboom Cikarang si Ayah harus moto dulu di ujung kolam renang. Terus foto lagi pas Ayah lagi nyemplung. Kebetulan yang motoin pas itu ada tetangga sekaligus sohibnya, Pak Daehyun. Bapak blasteran Minang-Korea ini emang terkenal suka ngambil kerja serabutan, jadi tukang poto misalnya. Tapi kalo selfie suka blur, bakalan nurun ke anaknya kali. Kali doang, namanya juga asumsi. Hehehe.

Rata-rata isi endorsenya sih barang biasa kaya baju atasan, celana, kacamata item, kacamata kuda, snapback, dll. Tapi suka kurang ajar juga nih sales L-Men yang kemarin. Masih aja ngejar-ngejar si dedek ncul. Percaya banget apa itu dedek bisa jadi bayi L-Men? Gaboleh. Anaknya Ayah harus minimal jadi selebram sekelas awkeran itu.

Ayah kayanya punya dendam tersendiri deh. Soalnya diunfoll sama mba awkeran padahal mereka sempet photoshoot bareng. Gara-garanya kayanya Bunda sempet megang akun ig Ayah dan ngeblock mba awkeran. Males masa suaminya harus dibawa-bawa ke postingan awkeran terus.

"Bodo amat," gitu balesan Ayah ke dm sales L-Men. Mau dikata Ayah juga disuruh ngikut kek ga peduli.

Tiba-tiba dari sekian dm ada satu dm dari username bernama "Kegeblegan". Ayah bingung, sejak kapan follow-follow akun tidak berfaedah itu? Pas dibuka kok avanya pake muka Chanyeol, suaminya mba Cabe Yuni?

Ternyata usut punya usut si Papih Yeol itu make display name kaya gitu biar followersnya naik. Dasar sosialita instagram.

Ayah ngebuka dm dari Papih dan ternyata isinya bikin dia ngakak.

"Njun! Gue bingung dah harus apa, anak-anak gue tadi gue bawa ke klinik hewan kan, eh mereka tiba-tiba bilang mau hidup seperti Larry. Yakali gue biarin anak-anak gue jadi lobster?"

Hm.

Si Ayah niatnya mau just read, tapi gaenak juga ah. Papih itu kalo mewek berisik banget soalnya. Mana suaranya gede gitu.

"Si Taehyung sama Jimin lu kasih makan apa bisa kaya gitu? Wkwkwk dulu kalo kata anak jaman sekarang."

"Tau deh ini Daehyun yang bertanggungjawab ngasih makan kalo di tanggal ganjil."

"Ye peak. Lagian lu napa dah tumben ngedm-dm? Lu kira gua macem psikiater doang, lu dm cuma kalo lagi ada butuhnya? :("

Iya, pake emot sedih si Ayah.

"Emang iya kan, teman ada di saat membutuhkan, nah ini gue butuh lu. Btw endorse-an besok ada bagian buat gue gak nih? Kali aja butuh dua orang. Hehe"

Persahabatan bagai kepompong. Papih doang kepompongnya, kalo si Ayah mah manusia. Gamau dibilang kepompong.

"Hehe jigong. Ada, endorse sate Padang"

"Wah anjrit, mau dong gue"

Tadinya saya mau tinggalin ada dua obrolan ngga terlalu penting bapak-bapak ini. Sampai akhirnya ada satu isi dm yang harus diperhatikan.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong sebelah rumah lu ada penghuni baru ya? Tadi gue lagi ngejar kodok piaraan Taehyung sampe ke depan rumah lu terus ngeliat bidadari jatoh gitu keluar dari sebelah rumah lu. Gila bening abis"

Muka si Ayah langsung tertarik. Biasa, bapak-bapak. Gatahan kalau denger bidadari-bidadari.

"Serius lu?"

"Iye Badrol. Eh pas mau gue hai-in keluar lakinya dari dalem rumah. Muka mereka familiar gitu deh. Kaya yang main pelem Heart yang ujung-ujungnya gajadi berjodoh. Angst banget anjir"

"Emang ngga diniatin lu buat macem-macem. Inget istri di rumah"

"Iye ah kak Sally. Ehh ini nih ya hal yang paling penting yang mau gue omongin ke lu!"

Si Ayah mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol demen banget manggil orang asal pake nama karakter Upil Ipul.

"Apaan? Cepetan deh gue mau ganti pampers Jungkook"

"Wah eek ya si dek ncul? WKWKWK"

"Tai"

"Beneran nih! Horor tauk!"

"Cepetan nyol"

Ayah udah gondok banget. Mana suara Bunda udah tereak-terak daritadi, kayanya tangannya sibuk megang Hoseok yang lagi nangis abis kepentok pintu kamar Yoongi yang dibuka dengan cuek oleh sang kakak. Terus dedek belum ganti pampers.

"Ayaaah! Bantuin ish! Ini dedek digantiin pampersnyaa, Hosikinya nangis niih!"

Ayah cepet-cepet ninggalin hapenya tanpa menyadari ada sebuah dm masuk dari Papih.

"Tadi gue liat tetangga lu lagi gendong anak lu si Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menciut. Horor kan? Lu kaga jual anak lu kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Ah, sekali lagi aku mau memberitahuu ini tidak GS ya kawan2 hihi. Aku sengaja pake umpamaan cewek itu buat kesan humor aja :"3

Ah iya, aku mau nanya.. lebih suka adain soonhoon/hozi (hoshi x woozi) apa dek ujinya sama kak Hosiki aja? Atau kak Hosiki aku cariin yang baru? Aku kepikirannya mba Mijoo lovelyz sama2 gesrek/? Hehe gimana~? Aku butuh saran kalian

Aku ngga lepas-lepas mau mengucapkan terima kasih sama segala feedback kalian ke akuu. Itu bener2 jadi semangat dan motivasi aku lho, makasih ya kawan2!

Sekali lagi aku nggak henti2nya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua akun2 yang sudah memberikan inspirasi kepadaku~! mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan nama panggilan *bows* murni ketidaksengajaan dan kebetulan semata :"3 karena nama panggilan di mana-mana itu hampir sama, jadi.. terbatas di itu2 aja

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati(?)

Kalau suka jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, yaa :3

Terima kasih!

-springyeol-


End file.
